jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Hjhunter
Sperre von Sockenpuppen Hallo Hunter, Ich hab gesehen, dass du diese ganzen Sockenpuppen sperrst, aber wieso hast du einige nur für nen Tag gesperrt? Wollte nur mal nachfragen, da mir das seltsam vorkam. Und archivieren wäre mal wieder gut Datei:;-).gif LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:52, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Moin! Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst, denn laut dem Benutzersperrbuch habe ich alle unbeschränkt gesperrt, so wie es auch gewollt war. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:47, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Apropos, ich habe das ganze Thema mal an Cyanide3 vom VSTF-Team weitergegeben: siehe hier]. Mal schauen, ob er da was machen kann. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:23, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Die automatischen Sperren hier dauern immer nur 24 h an. Ja, das mit dem VSTF-Team ist auch so ne Sache: ich hab Andrea angeschrieben, die hat mit Akt'tar geredet, du redest mit Cyanide und irgendwie redet jeder mit jedem aber ohne Ergebnis. Es wäre schön, wenn wir Admins uns, bevor wir an Andrea schreiben, in Zukunft absprechen könnten, denn ich zumindest bin jetzt ziemlich verwirrt^^. LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:02, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::Cyanide ist übrigens weiblich und ich habe ebenfalls mit Aktar gesprochen. Offiziell kümmern wir uns nur um Spam und Vandalismus, aber hier wurden wir gefragt, ob wir die lokalen Admins nicht unterstützen können. Wir selber können leider auch nicht mehr machen, bzw. Cyanide, da ich hier nicht mehr überprüfe. ::::Ich weiß zwar nicht welche IPs ihr da sperren müsst, aber wenn es da ein Muster gibt, dann kann ich euch einen IP-Bereich sperren. Man müsste allerdings fragen, ob so das Erstellen von Accounts verhindert wird. ::::--Rain [[w:c:c:VSTF|'vstf']] (Talk page) 14:44, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::::Das heißt, wir haben hunderte an Sockenpuppen und keiner weiß so richtig, was zu tun ist - super! Dumme Idee: und wenn wir sie einfach lassen? Die Uhrzeiten ihrer Anmeldungen deuten daraufhin, dass es manuell gemacht wird und kein Programm ist - wenn wir es einfach ignorieren, vlt. hört er/sie dann damit auf. Das Erstellen von Sockenpuppen ist zwar Richtlinien-widrig, aber ansonsten wurde ja kein großer Schaden angerichtet. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:41, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ebenfalls nicht akzeptabel. Der Benutzer wurde zu Recht wegen Vadalismus gesperrt und sollte nicht wieder die Chance bekommen, uns auf Trap zu halten. Genug ist genug. Eine generelle Sperre für diese IP wäre angebracht. Wenn nicht, muss eben immer manuell gesperrt werden und das ist unseren Checkusern irgendwann auch zu viel. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:20, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Stammen die IPs den aus dem gleichen Raum. Also fangen alles z. B. 87.8XX oder ähnliches an? --Rain [[w:c:c:VSTF|'vstf']] (Talk page) 16:24, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Eindeutig ja. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:47, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Ich habe mir das mal angesehen. Eine Rang Sperre ist nicht möglich, da die IPs jeden Tag aus einem anderen Bereich kommen. Es sind logischerweise bei den Sockenpuppen die gleichen, aber über die Tage sind es viele verschiedene.--Rain [[w:c:c:VSTF|'vstf']] (Talk page) 17:13, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich muss hier dann wohl erst einmal bei Cyanide3 entschuldigen. Ich hab aus dem Profil leider keine Geschlechtsangabe feststellen können. Also sie :-). So, da das nun raus ist... @Rain: Ja, viele der IP-Adressen stammen aus dem 196.196.er Raum. Aber man kann das nicht generalisieren, da es auch viele andere IP-Adressräume gibt. Allerdings wiederholen diese sich auch häufig. Ein Muster ist meines Erachtens schon erkennbar. @Ben: Du hast Recht. Noch haben diese ganzen neuen Accounts bis auf Arbeit keinerlei "Schaden" verursacht. Ich hoffe aber, dass das so bleibt. Mittlerweile haben wir aber auch soviele Sockenpuppen gesperrt, dass selbst eine großangelegte Spamattacke (vor der ich immer noch ein wenig Angst habe) sicherlich relativ schnell eingedämmt wäre. Was mich einfach nur verwundert ist die Masse an neuen Accounts. Was haben die für einen Sinn? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:23, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :: Ob er oder sie ist kein Problem @Hjhunter. Ich denke so lange die da bleiben sollte man schlafende Hunde nicht wecken. Zu Sockenpuppen, ob es sie nun jetzt sind oder nicht, das prüfe ich zumindest nicht nach, denn mehrere Acc. zu haben ist auf Wikia nicht verboten und es sind Staffs die das regeln und das fällt somit nicht unter meiner Schublade. Nur wenn sie Sperrumgehungen machen, sie zum Vandalieren missbrauchen oder sich als andere Personen ausgeben, dann wirds zum Problem. Dann ist das ein triftiger Sperrgrund. Es mag vielleicht in einigen Foren so sein, dass man keine Zweitaccounts haben darf, aber das ist hier nicht der Fall, es sei denn die lokalen Regeln besagen etwas anderes. ::Ich versuche auch ein IP-Muster zu erkennen, vielleicht kann ich da was machen, aber ansonsten muss man halt ein paar Minuten kurz für diese Accounts widmen :) [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and Enslave!]] 08:08, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Frage an die Admins und erfahrene User Moin zusammen, ich schreibe das hier mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite, damit ich das nicht auf jede einzelne Disku schreiben muss... Könnt ihr euch das hier irgendwie erklären? Ich bin da ehrlich gesagt etwas überfragt... Vielen Dank für eure Rückmeldungen! Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:35, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Ich bin der Seite auch schon mal gefolgt und hab es damals genauso wenig verstanden, es aber nicht weiter untersucht. Ich fürchte, meine Erkenntnis ist weiter ausgeblieben... Ich blick auch nicht, wo diese Vorlage herkommen soll, tut mir leid. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:26, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich hab mal sämtliche Seiten durchgeschaut und alles, was mir aufgefallen ist, ist, dass Corran hier mal eine geschweifte Klammer vergessen hat. Es kann aber gut sein, dass das der Auslöser war. Ich hab die Vorlagenseite mal neu abgespeichert, hat sich bis jetzt aber noch nichts geändert. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, Hunters Link abzuarbeiten und jede Seite einfach mal neu speichern - sind ja nicht so viele. Vielleicht klappt's dann. Mehr weiß ich momentan auch nicht. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:10, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Re Wieso müssen alle Bilder eine Lizenz oder eine Quelle haben? Das soll ich mir alles durchlesen? Nur für Bilder? Sorry, aber das ist mir zu hoch. Dann löscht die Bilder lieber. Grünfell (Diskussion) 09:03, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Tja, wenn du dir die Seiten durchlesen würdest, dann wüsstest du, warum die Bilder Lizenzen und Quellen haben müssen. Wenn ich dir das jetzt alles weit und breit erklären würde, dann wäre dir das wahrscheinlich auch zuviel und zu hoch, also lösche ich die lieber und dann war's das. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:40, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) WL-Dilemma N'abend :) wollte dich nur informieren, dass ich den ganzen Käse mit den Kriegsdroidenweiterleitungen jetzt ausgebügelt hab. Sämtliche Links müssten jetzt angeglichen und falsche WLs entfernt worden sein. Solltest du aber noch über was stolpern, was ich vergessen bzw. übersehen habe, sag mir Bescheid. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:23, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Sieht alles gut aus! Danke! Bild:--).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:38, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Star Wars-Fan-Momente Hallo Hjhunter und hoher Rat, meine englischsprachigen Kollegen haben mit der und für die Wookieepedia eine interaktive Karte erstellt, auf der wichtige Meilensteine des Wikis sowie aus der Geschichte von Star Wars eingetragen werden können. Für die Wookieepedia lief das im Zuge des 10-jährigen Jubiläums ab. Sofern ihr das auch für eine gute Idee haltet, würde ich mich darum kümmern, dass diese interaktive Karte zeitnah auch für die Jedipedia umgesetzt werden kann (angepasst und ohne primären Wookieepedia-Bezug). Lasst mich doch mal wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Freue mich auf eure Antwort :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:19, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber ich persönlich sehe dazu (im Moment) keinen Bedarf. :Zum Einen ist unser Jubiläum erst im Oktober, zum Anderen erachte ich ''unser Jubiläum als internes Event und ich denke, dass wir fähig sind, bestimmte "Specials" dafür alleine, auch ohne die Hilfe von Wikia, zu organisieren. :Außerdem stört mich die Formulierung "...und ohne primären Wookieepedia-Bezug" ein wenig. Ich kann auch keinen sekundären Bezug nachvollziehen - wir sind ein deutsches SW-Wiki und haben mit der Wook eigentlich gar nichts zu tun (da verweise ich eher an die alternative Jedipedia). :Ganz abgesehen davon warten wir immer noch (seit über 4 Monaten!) auf Eure (d.h. Wikias) Ersatzvorschläge für die Bubble und eine Neugestaltung unserer Hauptseite, die damit einhergehen sollte! Ich finde es sehr interessant, dass anscheinend die Zeit vorhanden ist, eine - nicht in Auftrag gegebene - Karte für einen Termin in weiter Entfernung zu planen, aber nicht für etwas, das bei uns höchste Priorität hat. Das nur mal so am Rande, da ich das Gefühl habe, das unsere Angelegenheit (trotz etlicher Nachfragen) untergegangen ist. :LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:20, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Das unterstütze ich (Hunter möge mir verzeihen). Wir definieren unsere Momente selbst, und Eure Nicht-Reaktion auf Bens Anfragen (die ich im Übrigen wiederum unterstütze) spricht ja Bände. Kurz gesagt: lasst uns einfach nur unser Ding machen, und wenn wir euch um ein paar Millimeter in die Quere kommen, dann sagt uns das. Wir finden schon einen Weg - denn die Macht ist mit uns. -- Flusswelt (Diskussion) 04:38, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Naja Leute, nun mal halblang. Ich finde die Idee auch nur bedingt passend für uns, allerdings hätte man sicherlich auch eine etwas andere Formulierung wählen können. Grundsätzlich stimme ich allerdings mit meinen Vorrednern überein. Eine Lösung für die Bubble ist noch nicht angeboten worden, was unglücklich ist, wenn man uns nun so eine interaktive Karte zur Verfügung stellen möchte. Da sollten wir zeitnah tatsächlich mal eine Lösung finden. Bzgl. der Karte: Ja, die sieht ganz nett aus und mag vielleicht für gewisse Dinge ganz nett sein. Ich bin allerdings der Meinung, dass es bei den ganzen Daten, je nach dem, wie ausführlich man das machen möchte, sehr schnell sehr unübersichtlich werden könnte, so dass ich den Vorschlag einer Einbindung in unser Wiki auch ablehnen möchte. Vielen Dank Micha für das Angebot, aber nein, wir werden so eine Karte hier nicht integrieren. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:48, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::Danke, für das Glätten der Wogen, Hjhunter :) ::::Das sollte wie gesagt nur ein freundliches Angebot sein, da eine einfache Umsetzung und entsprechende Anpassung für die Jedipedia (natürlich auch unter Berücksichtigung eventueller Vorschläge von eurer Seite) durch uns recht einfach möglich gewesen wäre. Wenn ihr da direkt jegliche zukünftige Unterstützung dieser Art ablehnt, finde ich das schade, aber das ist natürlich eure Entscheidung. Die tatsächlich sehr unglückliche Situation mit eurer Benachrichtigungsblase lässt sich aber nur bedingt mit diesem Arbeitsablauf in Zusammenhang bringen, da diese nicht in meinem Aufgabenbereich liegt. Ich habe denjenigen, der sich darum kümmert, aber noch einmal darauf hingewiesen. ::::Gruß und herzlichen Dank, dass ihr keine Attentäterdroiden auf mich hetzt ;) ::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:48, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::::Hallo Micha, :::::es tut mir echt Leid, falls das zu schroff rüberkam - ich bin seit Wochen ohne WLAN und mein Gesundheitszustand verschlechtert sich täglich, was sich leider auch auf mein Gemüt auswirkt. Was die Bubble-Sache angeht, bin ich einfach schwer enttäuscht und dass irgendwie niemand dafür zuständig sein wollte, war auch schon im Herbst das Problem. :::::Man möge mir verzeihen, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:56, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Um meine bescheidene Meinung einmal kurz einzuwerfen: Ich finde es nett, dass du uns das Angebot überhaupt unterbreitet hast, Micha. Du hättest es auch nicht tun können, was in diesem Fall zwar nicht so schlimm gewesen wäre, da es keine Zustimmung gibt, aber mir zeigt das, dass man sich doch noch um uns bemüht. Wenn auch nicht an den richtigen Stellen, wie mir scheint, aber das Thema Bubble nochmal auszurollen steht hier jetzt nicht im Vordergrund. ::::::Die Karte an sich finde ich zwar ganz nett, wie Hunter schon so treffend sagte, aber brauchen tun wir sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht. In dem Punkt stimme ich den anderen zu. ::::::Dass wir jegliche zukünftige Unterstützung ablehnen, stimmt aber nicht wirklich. Wir sagen unsere ehrliche Meinung zu einem Thema, in diesem Falle der Karte, und befinden es als unzulänglich für uns. Das hat aber nichts mit Ignoranz oder ähnlichem euch gegenüber zu tun, wenn du das so verstanden hast, und ich bezweifle, dass Ben dir dieses Gefühl geben wollte :). ::::::Wenn sich in zügiger Zukunft etwas in Sachen Bubble tut, dann werden wir alle ein bisschen glücklicher sein, um das doch noch mal auf den Punkt zu bringen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:58, 12. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hey Leute, danke für eure Antworten und Erklärungen :) Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich das missverstanden habe. Den ersten beiden Antworten habe ich tatsächlich entnommen, dass ihr lieber in Ruhe gelassen und von weiteren Vorschlägen verschont werden wollt. Wenn ich weiß, dass ihr an zukünftigen Ideen weiterhin durchaus interessiert seid und ich damit niemandem auf die Füße trete, schlage ich sie euch auch gerne vor. Ob ihr sie dann annehmt oder nicht, überlasse ich natürlich euch – ich möchte euch davon nichts aufzwingen :) Gruß und gute Besserung an Ben Braden Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:56, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Lies bitte deine E-Mail Hallo Hjhunter, ich habe dir eine E-Mail geschrieben. Kannst du die bitte gleich mal lesen und beantworten? Danke :) und LG! ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 16:06, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Benutzerversammlung Hallo Hunter, mir ist bei der Datumsangabe ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen: die BV findet natürlich am Samstag, den 28. März, also morgen statt. Ich hoffe, du kannst trotzdem kommen. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:30, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, tja, ich kann heute nicht... verdammt! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:29, 28. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Jedipedia Domain Hallo Hjhunter, ich wollte auch dir sagen, dass ich im Forum eine Nachricht geschrieben habe, über die ihr euch wahrscheinlich nicht sehr freuen werdet. Lass mich bitte wissen, ob ihr Fragen dazu habt. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 18:35, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, habe im Forumsthread entsprechend geantwortet. Nicht schön, aber auch nicht schlimm. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:05, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen :), LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 21:07, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) Keks An Guaden Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:28, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Danke, danke... Das Problem ist nämlich, dass man nicht einfach den Questnamen angeben kann bei Weltenquests, die ja fraktionsabhängig sind und nicht klassenabhängig. Deshalb konnte ich auch die Vorlage nicht ausreichend ausfüllen :-P Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:29, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Sieht gut aus so - vielleicht könnte man statt die Fraktion hinten mit nem Komma dranzuhängen, Weltenquest der Republik bzw. Weltenquest des Sith-Imperiums hinschreiben. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:30, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Ja, war auch meine erste Idee, allerdings ändert sich der Artikel, d.h. man musste das if anpassen. Und so tief drin stecke ich da nicht in diesen Vorlagen. Wenn du das hinbekommst, dann tob dich aus ;-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:57, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Und wenn du dabei bist, kannst du mal überprüfen, warum der manchmal den internen Link setzt und manchmal nicht? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:57, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::Was meinst du mit internen Link? - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:00, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Naja, es macht den Anschein, dass, wenn man und in der Vorlage verwendet, diese nicht sauber gesetzt werden und dadurch ein interner Link nicht erzeugt wird. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:23, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Falls du z.B. die Links beim Parameter Weltenquest meinst - bei mir funktionieren die. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:43, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Star Wars Quiz Hallo Hjhunter, der neue Star Wars Film rückt immer weiter in greifbare Nähe (wem sage ich das :wink: ) und zu diesem Anlass haben wir uns ein Kleinigkeit ausgedacht: Wir haben ein Star Wars Persönlichkeits-Quiz erstellt, dass wir gerne der Jedipedia zur Verfügung stellen würden. Von eurer Seite besteht da keine Arbeit mehr, super wäre, wenn ihr diese interaktive Spielerei etwas per Social Media oder so bewerbt. Von mir aus können wir das Quiz gerne schon bald einbauen. Was hältst du davon? Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 07:50, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Da du mich ja auch drauf hingewiesen hast, antworte ich mal hier. Klar, können wir das machen, allerdings wäre es nett, wenn ihr es uns davor zeigen könntet. Aber danke, dass ihr euch die Mühe gemacht habt! Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:55, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Es ist alles gesagt :-D Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:27, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Nein, FAST! Ich füge hinzu: klar zeige ich euch das Quiz vorher! Jetzt bin ich aber erst mal ruhig ;) Springteufel (Diskussion) 09:36, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Datei:--).gif @Springi: auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion steht noch was für dich^^ - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:45, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::: So, ich habe das ganze mal testweise hier platziert. Im Moment wird noch auf eine nicht existente Seite gelinkt, aber da können wir uns gerne absprechen, wo ihr es gerne hättet. Was sagt ihr? Springteufel (Diskussion) 13:58, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sieht ganz cool aus Datei:Good work.gif Vielleicht könnte man noch als Hoverbildunterschrift (ähnlich wie hier) dazu schreiben, was die jeweiligen Bilder darstellen, z.B. unter den Todesstern Todesstern, denn gerade bei den Planetenkonzepten war sogar ich überfragt^^ LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:37, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Super, freut mich :) ! Was das Hovern bei den Planeten angeht: Die Idee war, dass man eben intuitiv und nach dem ersten Eindruck antwortet. Ich nehme das aber auf jeden Fall mit für mögliche nächste Projekte! Wäre es denn ok, wenn ich das Quiz jetzt bei euch anlege? Wünsche für einen bestimmten Seiten-Namen? Springteufel (Diskussion) 14:51, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, das macht Sinn^^ Bitte hierhin. Danke - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:53, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: So, ich habe noch einen kleinen Text hinzugefügt und dann werden wir das Quiz auch zeitnah eifrig bewerben. Danke für eure schnellen Antworten! :) Springteufel (Diskussion) 15:55, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) The Old Republic Hi Hunter, ich habe die Seite hier: Zweiter Galaktischer Krieg soweit ich es konnte geschrieben. Ich weiß da fehlt noch ne Menge aus dem Spiel, aber ich habe es leider nicht. Da du dich onehin mit the old republic beschäftigst, hoffe ich, dass du den Artikel Vervollständigen kannst(ist wahrscheinlich ne Menge Arbeit). Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:04, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Um noch etwas dazu anzumerken, es wäre wirklich von Vorteil wenn wir den Artikel haben, denn in den neueren DLC's wird der Artikel eine große Relevanz haben (die er jetzt eigentlich ja auch schon hat). Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Liebe Grüße --'''Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 13:10, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Einladung in den Chat Die Überschrift ist wohl selbsterklärend ;-) Würde mich freuen wenn du mal vorbeischauen könntest. Liebe Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 11:34, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC)